De poupée, on passe à marionnette
by Ghadriel
Summary: Les démons de Livaï ne l'ont jamais réellement laissé tomber, tapi au fond de lui, ils en profitent pour venir titiller son esprit quand il s'y attend le moins. Mais ça ne semble pas le seul torturé. Le grand Major Erwin Smith semble avoir sa part d'ombre lui aussi, mais il semblerait qu'il soit plus lumière que ténèbre pour le caporal... Ou peut-être pas.


_Bonjour, bonsoir,  
Je reviens enfin après tant de mois d'absence sur un nouveau fandom et un nouveau couple qui, j'avoue m'a donné du mal vu que ma préférence n'est pas forcément sur celui-là. Comme promis, cet OS est fait, mais pas terminé, ce ne sera donc pas un One-Shot, sinon ça aurait été beaucoup trop long à lire. Le deuxième chapitre arrivera donc un jour lui aussi. Ma douce **BlackMemoria** cet écrit est pour toi et sache que j'y ai mit toutes mes tripes ainsi que des heures de réflexions et de "recommencement" pour certain paragraphes. Tes deux loustics m'ont donnés du fil à retordre. Mais ça en valait la peine. Merci d'être là ma Livaï . Je te laisse lire à ton aise ainsi que les autres lecteurs, régalez-vous !_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais bel et bien a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

Assit sur le haut de ses murs, il repensait à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les trois. Cette demande de leur faire confiance... Jamais, Livaï n'aurait dû les écouter, dès le début, il aurait dû agir selon son propre plan. Peut-être que Farlan et Isabelle seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui... Mais au fond de lui, malgré le fait d'essayer de penser comme cela, l'ancien voyou savait pertinemment que ses deux amis lui en auraient terriblement voulu à'avoir voulu jouer les loups solitaires. Après tout, ils avaient été une équipe. Une famille.

Famille hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait en fait de la famille ? Sa mère était morte alors qu'il était tout jeune et malgré le fait qu'elle avait passé son peu de temps libre à tenter de l'élever, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'abandon au fond de lui et lorsque Kenny l'avait pris sous son aile, le cycle avait recommencé. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens qu'il s'était mis à aimer, finissaient par disparaître ?

Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres abîmées à force d'être mordues dans une tentative désespérée de se détendre. Se morfondre ne servait à rien et ses questions resteraient sans réponse. C'était la vie et la boucle continuera toujours. Les contes de fées n'existent pas. Las, Livaï descendit enfin du mur pour se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre, Erwin avait beau dire qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup à découvrir, son ambition n'effaçait en rien la douleur sourde qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. L'absence des êtres chers est la torture la plus terrible qu'il soit. Malgré son air impassible, celui qui vivait autrefois dans les bas fonds possédait un coeur, même s'il fallait gratter la surface pour trouver son côté humain.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assied sur sa chaise gardant sa vielle habitude de se plonger dans ses réflexions accoudé à son bureau, son regard fixait ce couteau qui ne le quittait jamais depuis que Kenny le lui avait mis entre les mains. Du bout du doigt, il testa la pointe de la lame qui écorcha la peau déjà bien meurtrie par les entraînements quotidiens. La goutte de sang qui s'échappa le fascina pendant un instant avant de grimacer à la dernière minute lorsque celle-ci s'écrasa sur la chaise en bois juste entre ses jambes.

-"Tch'..."

À nouveau un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se lève pour frotter son siège avec un mouchoir qui atterrit directement à la poubelle par la suite. Cette nuit, l'insomnie était au rendez-vous. Quand ne l'était-elle pas ? De toute façon, ses pensées ne lui auraient pas permis de fermer l'œil, la culpabilité et la colère avaient décidé de se faire la guerre ce soir. Un combat intérieur qui l'épuisait déjà...

À présent, il était debout au milieu de sa chambre, le soldat observa la pièce attentivement, mais rapidement sa respiration eut quelques accrocs lorsque les murs semblaient se rapprocher comme pour le compresser. Pris d'une soudaine panique, le jeune homme sorti du lieu le plus rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient. Essoufflé, son dos prit appui contre les briques du couloir, se laissant glisser lentement contre, la gorge nouée.

Un violent frisson le secoua tandis qu'un filet de sueur coulait le long de sa nuque. À nouveau, ses angoisses montraient le bout de leurs nez. Parfois c'était le manque de sommeil qui le faisait un peu délirer, d'autres fois, c'était des terreurs nocturnes où il devait s'enfuir à toutes jambes sous peine de remettre le contenu de son estomac tellement la peur lui tordait les entrailles. Le fait d'être entré dans le bataillon d'exploration n'avait en rien arrangé ses problèmes. Ici, il n'était pas plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs...

Dans un besoin de protection, Livaï ramena ses genoux contre lui, tentant de s'enfermer dans une bulle rassurante. Loin des cris des autres soldats morts sur le champ de bataille. Loin des titans qui arrachaient des membres avec un sourire de dégénéré sur leurs lèvres trop charnues. Loin de ce monde de bêtes ou l'ennemi n'était peut-être pas celui qu'on pensait.

Ses bras enserrèrent ses genoux, doucement, il inspira pour expirer longuement. Sa cage thoracique était douloureuse, comme si respirer revenait à l'étouffer. Ce fût lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule que son cocon éclata. Mû par son instinct de défense, Livaï attrapa le couteau pour entailler les doigts trop familiers et ce fût sans aucun regret quand ses iris glacés reconnurent celles océans de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé des bas-fonds, mais qui lui promettait un tout autre enfer.

-"Erwin Smith."

Rien que de prononcer son nom faisait monter la rage en lui. Et le fait de voir le blond presser son index et son majeur contre ses lèvres pour éviter que le sang ne coule, lui tira une certaine satisfaction.

-"Hé bien, Livaï. Tu veux toujours me tuer, même après m'avoir prêté allégeance ?"

-"Allégeance ? Tu n'es pas un roi, Erwin. Je t'ai dit que je te suivrai pour tenter de percevoir ce que toi, tu perçois. Cela ne fait pas de moi ton toutou personnel."

À ses mots, un léger sourire étira les lèvres du nouveau major. D'un pas, il fit reculer Livaï, calculant son coup jusqu'à ce que le plus petit ne sache plus partir, le mur coinçant tous ses mouvements. C'était une situation tellement clichée où l'on s'attendait à ce que ça se transforme en énorme partie de jambe en l'air. Pourtant, l'ancien voyou n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec cet homme, si ce n'est le tuer et à voir le sourire satisfait et terriblement agaçant d'Erwin, celui-ci constatait que le soldat était pris au piège tel un animal sauvage.

-"Ça t'amuse ?!"

-"Tu es un loup devenu solitaire, Livaï. Tu as perdu ta meute et tu erres à la recherche de quelque chose dont tu ignores le nom."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de ce que je suis ?"

-"Un enfant mal élevé qui n'a pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes de voyou."

Comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte ? Tremblant de rage, le jeune soldat serrait le manche de son couteau à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. S'il attaquait le blond maintenant, c'était peine perdue, surtout dans l'état actuel des choses. De plus, le plus petit était épuisé et venait de sortir d'une crise d'angoisse assez violente, ses mouvements ne suivraient pas avec ses muscles endoloris et le major n'hésiterait pas à user de sa force à nouveau, l'égalité n'était pas dans les priorités de son supérieur.

-"Laisse-moi tranquille."

-"C'est mon tour de ronde, tu n'es pas censé être hors de ta chambre à cette heure."

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre que je sois à l'extérieur de ma chambre ? La porte est juste à ma droite."

-"Les traîtres sont partout, c'est notre devoir de garder les lieux sûrs, les règles sont les règles, Livaï."

-"Séquestrer quelqu'un dans sa chambre pour être certain de ne pas se faire trancher la gorge ? Je n'appelle pas ça des règles de sécurité, mais bel et bien de la couardise."

-"Tu connais ce genre de mots ?"

-"Et je connais ça aussi."

Le doigt d'honneur ne tarda pas avant que le plus petit ne tourne les talons pour à nouveau rentrer dans son lieu de repos, vexé. Mais à peine s'était-il assit sur le bord de son lit que sa porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le major qui devenait un peu trop envahissant au goût du brun.

-"Tu viens de manquer de respect à ton supérieur."

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?"

-"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

-"Tu vas me punir ? Je te vois venir avec ta tête de pervers détraqué. Ne compte même pas sur moi pour assouvir tes fantasmes tordus."

-"Mes fantasmes tordus ?"

En répétant ses mots, le plus grand pouffa légèrement de rire ce qui vexa encore une fois le jeune soldat qui claqua sa langue contre son palais, irrité. Tentant de garder son calme, il pointa la porte derrière Erwin pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette pièce. Et ce simple geste suffit à faire froncer les sourcils du plus grand. Ses yeux n'avaient pu éviter la longue cicatrice qui courait sur le poignet gracile découvert par cette chemise un peu large. Mais aucune parole ne fût prononcée, aucune question ne fût posée. Un seul soupire finit par s'échapper des lèvres fines du major.

-"Passe une bonne nuit, Livaï."

Sur ces derniers mots, le commandant tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre sous le regard étonné du plus petit qui ne compris rien à ce brusque revirement de situation.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Livaï était concentré sur ses entraînements et lorsqu'il n'y était pas, c'était pour se consacrer au ménage de sa chambre et de la base. L'ancien voyou ne fit que croiser ses collègues, allant même jusqu'à dîner seul pour ensuite aller s'écrouler de fatigue dans son lit. Chaque tentative de communication de la part des autres se soldait par un échec, mais certaines personnes persistaient. Sauf Erwin. Le major s'était contenté de seulement saluer le soldat d'un hochement de tête sans lui prêter plus d'attention que cela, bien trop occupé à plonger son nez dans les dossiers qui reposaient dans ses mains ainsi que de préparer la prochaine expédition à l'extérieur des murs.

Et pourtant, cette tension entre eux n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des jours. À chaque regard, on pouvait sentir ce courant électrique qui les reliait faisant reculer certaines recrues abasourdies par l'intensité du lien terriblement complexe des deux hommes. Étaient-ils ennemis ou amis ? Tout le monde savait qu'Erwin avait "sauvé" le plus petit des bas fonds. Ils le prenaient tous pour un saint alors qu'il n'était que l'incarnation du diable aux yeux du combattant concerné. Si seulement, ils savaient la vérité...

Puis, vint cette nuit. Ce cauchemar avait été l'un des plus violents depuis des années. Le réveil s'était fait en sursaut et les draps avaient été trempés de sueur. Dégoûtant... Grognant contre lui-même d'avoir des réactions si vives, le vétéran s'était précipité dans la salle d'eau à côté de sa chambre pour se nettoyer avant de mettre sa literie en boule pour aller les laver. Oui, aller laver ses draps en pleine nuit, c'était beaucoup mieux que de devoir faire face aux regards curieux pendant les jours de lessive. Arrivé dans les sous-sols et après avoir rempli le baquet en bois d'eau savonneuse, le défenseur de l'humanité purifia tranquillement ses couvertures essorant celles-ci énergiquement pour tenter d'oublier les souvenirs de son rêve qui revenaient sans cesse par flash.

Mais les vieux démons étaient plus coriaces que prévus et les images de la tête décapitée d'Isabelle à ses pieds ainsi que le dernier salut de Farlan avant de se faire dévorer par un titan resurgissaient. Ce soir, tout s'était mélangé. Les personnes tuées dans une tentative de survivre dans les bas fonds, l'abandon de son tuteur, la mort de sa mère et son corps qui était en train de se putréfier. Toutes ses odeurs, ses sons revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit et c'est avec peine qu'il réprimait un haut-le-coeur, plaquant l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

-"Ça va finir par te tuer d'avoir un rythme aussi décalé."

À croire que ce type avait le don de débarquer toujours dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Là, assit à même le sol devant son bassin rempli d'eau propre dans l'intention de rincer son linge, une main sur les lèvres, Livaï n'avait plus rien du puissant soldat et le regard qu'il leva sur Erwin serra le coeur du blond malgré l'air qu'il tentait de garder impassible. Le plus petit n'avait pas répondu à la remarque, c'était à peine si celle-ci avait atteint ses oreilles. La fatigue avait creusé des cernes sous les yeux couleur acier et l'air totalement perdu de celui-ci donna l'impression qu'un petit animal s'était perdu.

-"Je vais m'approcher de toi, Livaï. Et tu vas te laisser faire parce que tu es épuisé et que je suis certain que tes jambes ne sont plus capables de te porter."

-"..."

A vrai dire, il n'était même plus capable de parler non plus. Et sa faiblesse lui donnait presque envie de pleurer tellement l'ancien voyou se trouvait pathétique. Laissant les affaires là, le major s'approcha doucement guettant chaque réaction de sa recrue, craignant une morsure ou un vif retournement de situation. Ne jamais oublier que Livaï était quelqu'un de sauvage. Délicatement usant de la force de ses jambes et de ses bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et les faire chuter tous les deux, le plus grand souleva son précieux fardeau, prenant soin de bien le caler contre lui pour ensuite se mettre en route vers sa propre chambre.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence total, et ce n'est qu'en déposant l'ancien voyou dans son lit que le major remarqua la vitesse incroyable avec laquelle Livaï s'était endormi contre lui. Relevant la couverture sur le corps nerveux du brun, le blond voulu se retirer mais les mains écorchées du combattant épuisé le retint par le bas de sa chemise.

-"Tu ne dors pas ?"

-"Reste."

-"..."

Aucune explication, une simple demande que le blond accepta. Pourquoi poser une quelconque question au risque de briser ce moment fragile ? Ne gardant que son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur le matelas devenu un peu étroit, le lieutenant fit face à son protégé, regardant celui-ci roulé en boule, tel un chat, ses iris semblables à de l'acier observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

-"Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir."

-"Pourquoi m'as-tu porté jusqu'ici et pas dans ma chambre ?"

-"C'était plus près."

L'excuse était clairement lamentable, tous les deux le savaient et pourtant, nul ne la releva. Toujours en position de fœtus, le plus petit fixa encore un moment le propriétaire du lit avant de fermer les yeux semblant céder à la fatigue. Éteignant la bougie qui brûlait depuis un petit moment sur la table de chevet, le commandant fini par lui aussi se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Mais au bout de quelques minutes l'une des mains de l'ancien voyou vint s'accrocher au poignet du major, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre du dos de celle-ci. Quelques picotements dans la nuque réveillèrent Erwin et en deux mouvements, le général avait plaqué Livaï sur les draps.

-"Lâche ce couteau."

-"Comment as-tu su ?"

-"Tu essaies de me tuer depuis que je t'ai sorti des bas-fonds. Tu fais semblant d'être mon allié, mais tu joues très mal la comédie."

-"Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi..."

-"Au contraire, c'est bien parce que j'ai confiance en toi que je sais lorsque tu vas faire quelque chose d'insensé. Tes changements d'humeur, je les connais, tu es l'homme le plus lunatique que cette terre possède."

Ces phrases eurent le don d'énerver un peu plus l'attaquant. Son corps se débattit, telle une anguille, le soldat tenta de s'extirper de sous les cuisses musclées de son supérieur. Chacun de ses nerfs lui donnait l'impression de bouger de façon à pouvoir s'enfuir, mais il dut tout de même obéir malgré lui à l'ordre donné. Sa lame finit par atterrir sur le parquet de la chambre en même temps qu'un juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres, la douleur de son poignet devenait intenable.

Et puis tout cessa. Plus aucun mouvement ne fût fait. Seul leurs regards s'étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et lorsque l'ancien voyou ouvrit la bouche pour insulter Erwin une nouvelle fois, ce fût avec une violence bestiale que le major plaqua ses lippes contre celles de sa recrue, recrue qui n'hésita pas une seconde à mordre la lèvre inférieure du blond frottant son visage contre la manche de sa chemise pour tenter de ne plus avoir le goût du sang sur la langue.

-"C'est dégueulasse !"

-"Ça te dégoûte tant que ça ?"

-"C'est dégueulasse que tu profites que je ne puisse plus bouger. C'est dégueulasse que tu me fasses ce genre de choses alors que je suis sous la contrainte ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois quelqu'un d'humaniste !"

-"Mais c'est à moi que tu dois tout."

Cette affirmation qui semblait couler de source réveilla d'autant plus la colère de Livaï, celle-ci se transformant en rage. Les images de ses amis et des autres hommes tués par ces bêtes de titans revenaient de plein fouet. Avec force, il se tortilla de façon à décoincer ses membres prit au piège par la poigne du plus grand, donnant un violent coup de genou dans son estomac avant de sauter du lit tel un fauve. Le grognement de douleur qu'avait laissé échapper le major ne l'avait même pas satisfait, son coeur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine, les battements raisonnant presque dans sa tête.

-"Te devoir tout ? La mort des êtres que j'aimais ? Ou le fait de m'avoir donné l'impression de sortir de l'enfer ? Réponds-moi Erwin... Toute cette mise en scène n'était que pour servir tes propres ambitions. Nous étions doués pour manier l'équipement tridimensionnel et réputé pour être des voyous capables de s'en sortir dans n'importe quelle situation. Tu as seulement saisi l'occasion de nous courir après pour augmenter ton équipe et t'attirer tous les honneurs."

-"Tu me craches ta bile à la figure, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que là-bas, tu n'aurais pas mieux vécu. Vous seriez sans doute morts d'une maladie inconnue avec des crises d'arthrite à répétition. Certes, ce n'était que l'espace de quelques jours, mais je vous ai donné l'occasion de voir la lumière du jour, de voir l'extérieur et de goûter à un semblant de liberté. Tes amis sont morts en ayant pu vivre ça. Tous n'en ont pas eu la chance."

-"Je t'interdis de parler en leur nom !"

-"Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit Livaï ! Tu sembles souvent oublier où est ta place ici. Je suis ton major, ton supérieur et si ton éducation laisse à désirer, je ne laisserai pas passer ce manque de respect considérable. Il me semble que toi, tu te permets beaucoup de choses.

Le poing s'écrasa dans le visage du blond sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, se prenant les doigts ossus en plein dans le nez, une insulte qu'on ne lui connaissait que rarement s'échappa du plus grand. Son premier réflexe fût de poser sa main sur l'arête nasale atteinte avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant cette tornade brune arrivée à une vitesse affolante. Si l'ancien voyou avait possédé des lames, Erwin était sûr et certain que sa vie l'aurait quitté à cet instant même. Plaçant ses avants bras en face de lui, il put entendre le craquement de son os lorsque le poing du plus petit percuta l'un d'eux. Son tibia goûta lui aussi à la douleur cuisante d'un coup de pied bien placé et ce fût l'un de ses autres réflexes qui sauva son anatomie d'homme, l'un de ses genoux relevé pour se protéger.

-"C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir depuis le début !"

Des mots durs, qui auraient blessé n'importe qui. Mais au moment où le supérieur voulut répliquer, il rabaissa rapidement ses bras douloureux, complètement perdu face à la scène qui était en train de se passer devant lui. Si tout à l'heure le soldat avait semblé affaiblit par ses angoisses, là, c'était le désespoir total qui transpirait sur son visage. Mais le blond le savait, malgré les iris qui brillaient dangereusement, le combattant ne céderait pas. Sa fierté l'en empêcherait et pourtant Dieu seul sait comme le commandant désirait que le soldat craque une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pour qu'enfin Livaï ne se décide de bouger pour attraper la poignée de la porte dans l'intention de sortir pour s'isoler dans sa propre chambre. Ce n'était même plus un état de fatigue à ce stade, c'était bien pire que cela, au-delà de cette sensation d'être éreinté physiquement, il se sentait carrément brisé de l'intérieur et les morceaux qu'on ne cessait de remuer lui donnaient l'impression d'être une plaie qu'on s'amusait à gratter alors qu'elle était encore à vif.

-"Tu fuis ?"

-"J'en ai assez..."

-"C'est piètre comme excuse."

-"Le plus pathétique de nous deux, c'est toi Erwin. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de manipuler des gosses pour pouvoir me hisser plus haut dans la hiérarchie."

-"Mais tu les avais à ta botte et tu leur donnais des ordres. Tu n'es pas à un meilleur niveau, tu crois vraiment que c'est en se renvoyant la balle qu'on arrivera à quelque chose ? Le passé devrait rester le passé."

-"Se renvoyer la balle ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es qu'un putain de gamin capricieux qui tape du pied quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Tu me dégoûte !"

Il ne sut pas à quel moment le commandant s'était approché, mais Livaï n'eut pas le temps de se reculer qu'une deuxième fois la bouche du major s'écrasa sur la sienne. À nouveau, ses dents voulurent mordre la lèvre déjà meurtrie, mais Erwin l'en dissuada, ses doigts pressant la mâchoire de sa victime, le forçant à garder sa cavité ouverte. De sa seconde main, le supérieur tenait fermement les poignets du plus petit avant de frotter sa langue contre celle de sa proie.

Le vétéran s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, tentant de se débattre malgré tout, ce fût des grognements qui répondirent aux baisers brutaux avant qu'un gémissement de surprise retentisse lorsque le corps nerveux du soldat percuta le lit.

-"Ton problème Livaï, c'est que tu me craches sans arrêt ta bile dessus. Si moi je suis un gamin capricieux, toi, tu es un éternel frustré !"

-"Va te faire foutre !"

-"Combien de temps comptes-tu encore aboyer ?"

-"Je ne fais pas qu'aboyer..."

Et c'était vrai surtout lorsque le vétéran se redressa pour mordre la joue de son supérieur. Les petits crocs pointus meurtrissant la chair tendre du commandant, attisant la colère de celui-ci.

-"Ça suffit !"

Mais le haussement de ton n'impressionna aucunement l'ancien voyou qui était prêt à recommencer dès que l'occasion se représenterait.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La patience du blond avait cédé à la perte de contrôle. Arrachant presque les vêtements de son subalterne, Livaï continua de se débattre avant de finalement se rappeler de quelques trucs que Kenny lui avait appris. Inspirant profondément, sa force fût mise de côté. Le plus petit se laissa complètement aller sur le lit, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, se laissant simplement faire ce qui eut le don de calmer le fauve au-dessus de lui.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

-"Mon tuteur m'a toujours dit qu'en cas de viol, se laisser faire avait cinquante pourcents de chance de dégoûter l'agresseur."

-"En cas de vio... Oh Livaï..."

Le poids sur son corps se dégagea permettant au major de se lever du lit. Agacé, il passa une main dans ses mèches dorées tout en soupirant fortement.

-"Tu t'arrêtes ?"

-"Je ne suis pas un violeur..."

-"Tu'n'es pas très convaincant en tant qu'innocent."

-"Aucun de nous ne l'est."

-"Parle pour toi..."

-"Quoi ?"

Lentement, Livaï se redressa se levant à nouveau du lit lui aussi, restant tout de même à une certaine distance.

-"Si toi, ça t'amuse de t'adonner à ce genre de pratique, ce n'est pas du tout mon tripe. J'ai horreur d'être touché."

-"Tu es encore vierge à ton âge ?"

-"Et alors ?"

Erwin porta son regard océans sur sa recrue. Si d'autres auraient trouvé ça ridicule, à ses yeux le soldat lui paraissait incroyablement pur après cette confession.

-"Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Mais, je dois avouer que tu as le don de me mettre dans tous mes états."

-"Avec ta tête de premier de la classe, on ne soupçonnerait jamais que tu es sérieusement dérangé."

-"Si tu savais..."

Leur conversation s'était arrêtée là, Livaï avait fini par rejoindre sa chambre sans prononcer un mot de plus et Erwin n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour le retenir.

À partir de ce jour, leurs rapports avaient changé, si le major aurait pensé que Livaï se serait fait plus distant, ce fût à sa plus grande surprise l'inverse qui se produisit. Petit à petit l'ancien voyou vint s'intégrer aux côtés des supérieurs. Ça avait commencé par le déjeuner où il était venu s'installer discrètement aux côtés du commandant, au départ mal à l'aise face aux regards insistants des autres, c'était Erwin qui avait fait participer le caporal à la conversation en lui demandant son avis en ce qui concernait les sorties extra-muros. Avis qui avait fini par convaincre tout le monde sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de communiquer même en temps de pluie.

S'en étaient suivie des soirées entières à discuter de tout et de rien. Bien que le caporal restât la plupart du temps silencieux, il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de ses collègues. Les histoires d'Hanji et le résultat de ses quelques recherches mettaient souvent l'ambiance quand les garçons ne s'étaient pas mis en tête de l'embêter. Mike s'était avéré être doué en ce qui concernait de choisir les thés, sélectionnant des saveurs encore inconnues aux yeux de Livaï qui ronronnait presque intérieurement en découvrant des goûts exquis et Erwin... C'était à peine croyable de voir le major devant ses soldats alors qu'en privé, c'était le premier à lancer des paris complètement fous, relevé en beauté par une Hanji qui n'avait jamais peur de rien. Nombreux fous rire avaient résonné dans la chambre du commandant, passant des nuits blanches à prendre du bon temps sans pour autant oublier leurs responsabilités du lendemain.

Puis les soirées amusantes avaient laissé place au sérieux et à la préparation de l'expédition qui allait suivre. Et lorsqu'ils furent tous sur leurs chevaux prêts à partir en dehors des murs protecteurs le jour fatidique, ils n'avaient plus rien de ces gens qui aimaient profiter de chaque seconde. Non, là, c'était des guerriers prêts à risquer leur vie pour avancer un peu plus près de la vérité.

C'était surprenant de constater à quel point l'extérieur donnait un paysage magnifique. Le soleil pointait haut dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne pointait à l'horizon, la température était idéale, on aurait presque dit que c'était un jour d'été où l'on pouvait sortir tranquillement pour aller se faire bronzer sous quelques rayons. Sauf que là, on était loin de l'idée. À tout moment un titan pouvait apparaître. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La voix d'un soldat résonna.

-"À droite ! Deux titans de cinq mètres !"

Tenant les rênes d'une main, Livaï tourna le regard quelques instants pour observer les deux géants continuant d'avancer, il en repéra deux autres d'environ dix mètres derrière eux.

Le caporal entendit le major leur crier de sortir leurs équipements alors que ses grappins étaient déjà prêts à se planter dans l'un des titans approchants. La formation se resserra et plusieurs hommes se lancèrent dans l'intention d'attaquer les monstres à forme humanoïde. Et là, le carnage commença... D'autres titans arrivèrent en masse, et si Livaï en tua deux de suite, le morceau de bras qui vola tout près de lui le renseigna sur la durée de vie de ses camarades. Camarades qui se firent dévorer sans attendre. Entre cris de douleur ou le bruit horrible des os broyés, le caporal tenta comme il le pu de sauver le maximum d'hommes mais un peu plus du tiers du bataillon finirent dans l'estomac des titans.

C'était encore un cuisant échec, ils n'étaient arrivés à rien et même si beaucoup de "monstres" avaient été exterminés, aucune progression n'avait fait avancer leurs recherches. Au bout de plusieurs heures, exténués, Erwin donna l'ordre de rentrer ce qu'ils firent, déçus avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais lorsque l'ancien voyou aperçu Mike et Hanji derrière le major, son coeur fût moins lourd. Si la perte des membres de leur équipe était regrettable, la vie sauve de ces trois-là était un soulagement sans nom.

Pourtant, le retour se fit dans le plus grand des silences, certains soldats se retenaient de pleurer, d'autres étaient sur le point de remettre leurs tripes et les insultes ainsi que les paroles désobligeantes des citoyens qui les accueillirent n'aidèrent en rien. Quand ils rentrèrent à la base, personne ne prononça aucun mot, chacun partit dans une direction différente et le lieutenant n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour aller se laver. Quand ce fût fait, le plus petit vagua à ses occupations mangeant seul de son côté à l'heure du repas avant d'aller à nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais ce soir, la solitude était pesante et à nouveau des centaines d'images repassaient dans sa tête.

De lui-même, il se dirigea vers une chambre bien connue et comme c'était à prévoir, le calme flottait derrière la porte. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, le combattant entra dans la pièce de repos, s'installant sans gêne sur le lit de son supérieur, celui-ci déjà allongé, un livre à la main.

-"Tu parais toujours impassible."

-"Pardon ?"

-"Quand tu observes le cadavre de tes hommes... On dirait que ça ne te fait rien."

-"Je ne peux pas m'attarder sur leurs sorts déjà scellés, Livaï. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que ça me laisse de marbre."

-"Oh ? Il y aurait quelque chose là ?"

La question posée fût accompagnée d'un mouvement de main placée sur le torse nu juste à l'endroit où le coeur du major battait à un rythme régulier. La peau chaude sous ses doigts ne lui donna aucun frisson de dégoût comme il aurait pu s'y attendre et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le protégé du blond transforma son toucher en caresse. La texture de la chair était douce et rêche par endroits, quelques cicatrices zébraient quelques parties du buste musclé et l'on pouvait entendre de légers accrocs dans la respiration de son supérieur qui lâcha son livre sur le sol.

Curieux, l'ancien voyou continua son exploration alors que le plus grand n'osait pas bouger d'un cil, craignant de faire fuir le plus petit. Mais lorsque celui-ci approfondit ses caresses, il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir à Livaï. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, Erwin avait désiré le voyou comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose et il avait tout fait pour l'avoir. Et si tant de temps s'était passé sans que le caporal ne cède à ses avances, aujourd'hui était le miracle tant attendu. Pendant quelques minutes encore, le major se laissa toucher jusqu'à retourner la situation. Ses mains s'étaient plaqué de chaque côté de la tête de sa recrue, son regard océan planté dans le gris acier.

-"Tu ne peux pas me toucher comme ça. Je ne suis qu'un homme, Livaï..."

-"Je me demandais ce que tu attendais..."

Le plus grand écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le caporal était un phénomène d'une complexité déconcertante. Et là, c'était de la pure provocation.

-"Tu es sûr de toi ."

-"Me crois-tu en porcelaine ?"

-"Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas être touché ."

-"Et toi, tu parles beaucoup alors que je te donne l'occasion de le faire."

Erwin ne le fit pas répéter deux fois, un peu irrité à cause du combattant, l'air blasé de Livaï ne calma en rien son agacement. D'un geste brusque, l'une de ses mains arracha la chemise du soldat. Tant pis s'il se sentait brusquer, tant pis s'il finissait par s'enfuir, le major n'avait que trop attendu.

Et en parlant d'attente, ce fût la bouche du caporal qui s'écrasa en premier sur la sienne. Figé un instant par la surprise, ce fût la sensation de tiraillement dans ses cheveux à cause des doigts fins de son futur amant qui le réveilla de sa stupeur. Répondant sans attendre une seconde de plus au baiser maladroit, il pouvait sentir la douleur pulser dans sa mâchoire quand Livaï se sépara pour frapper encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes et à aucun moment Erwin ne chercha à l'empêcher de recommencer. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, lui, de tenter d'enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité buccale du plus petit. Au départ, l'ancien voyou eut le réflexe de se reculer en fronçant les sourcils, mais quelques minutes plus tard ce fût lui-même qui réitéra l'expérience.

Ses mains finirent par parcourir les épaules larges de son supérieur, glissant jusqu'à son dos, griffant le bas des reins lorsque le blond vint lui mordre le cou. Ce n'était pas très doux, l'odeur du sang et la piqûre de la blessure qui venait d'être infligé se mêlaient parfaitement à la drôle d'ambiance qui venait de s'installer.

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Erwin... Je ne suis pas en porcelaine."

Le ton de Livaï semblait assez agacé et la douceur dont faisait preuve le commandant n'avait rien de tendre ou d'amoureux, c'était seulement un jeu pour tester les nerfs de son caporal. Nerfs qui craquèrent quand l'ancien voyou lui tira violemment les cheveux pour faire entrechoquer leurs dents dans un baiser catastrophique. Grognant encore une fois sous la douleur ressentie, le général se recula pour essuyer le sang coulant de ses lèvres.

-"Tu ne sais pas embrasser, Livaï..."

-"Et il semblerait que toi, tu ne saches pas baiser, Erwin."

Ce fût la provocation de trop. D'un geste brusque, le blond retourna le brun sur le ventre, arrachant ses vêtements qui craquèrent sous la force décuplée par la colère du commandant. Finie la peur de faire fuir son soldat, une main plaquée sur son dos pour le forcer à rester en place, le commandant prit tout de même la peine d'humidifier ses doigts pour en insérer un à un dans l'intimité encore inviolée de sa recrue. Comme il s'y attendait aucun son ne s'échappait de son futur amant, mais les petits doigts crispés sur les draps lui signifièrent bien que le caporal n'était pas si insensible que ça.

Tout en se léchant les lèvres, le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de mordiller le dos devant lui. Grignotant les cicatrices visibles, ses doigts se mirent à bouger plus doucement tirant de petits geignements de la part de son amant. Mais lorsqu'il vit Livaï commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le major ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire, retirant ses doigts de l'antre humide, il termina de se déshabiller avant d'empoigner les hanches souples et d'entrer d'un coup de reins sec. Le bruit des draps qui se déchirent résonna dans la pièce tandis que le plus petit avait étouffé un cri de souffrance dans l'oreiller en dessous de lui. Les membres du caporal tremblaient et sa respiration semblait difficile alors que tout son corps était contracté, tentant de se protéger malgré lui.

-"Livaï..."

-"Ferme-la, Erwin ! Ferme-la et fais-moi oublier tous ces morts, bordel ! Arrête de bavarder sans cesse et secoue-moi pour me rappeler que je suis bel et bien vivant ! Qu'on l'est tous les deux !"

La voix de son amant était brisée. Sortant de l'antre chaud pour le retourner face à lui, le major le pénétra à nouveau, permettant au plus petit de s'accrocher à lui. Les jambes puissantes s'enroulèrent autour du bassin du plus grand, serrant celui-ci jusqu'à presque lui broyer les os. Ses bras se perdirent dans le dos large, griffant celui-ci, comme un chat qui essaierait de grimper à un mur. Erwin était son point d'ancrage, si le major le laissait, tout s'effondrerait. Peu importaient la douleur lancinante qui explosait dans tout son corps. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que leurs peaux se touchent, que leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Rien ne se faisait dans la douceur. Les coups de reins du blond faisaient frapper son membre au plus profond de lui frappant contre un point que Livaï ignorait de si sensible et là... Les premiers gémissements résonnèrent pour se transformer en cris lorsque le bassin du plus grand se mit à bouger dans un rythme totalement incontrôlé.

Ravagé par le plaisir et la souffrance, le soldat finit par cacher son visage dans le cou de son supérieur finissant par mordre la chair tordre alors qu'un orgasme brûlant lui secouait tout le corps. Les orteils et les doigts crispés, il fallut un moment au caporal pour se remettre de leurs ébats.

Ébats qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Erwin ne laissa aucun répit à sa recrue. Le prenant plusieurs fois se fichant bien de leurs états de fatigue dans lequel ils allaient être demain. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de voir Livaï se tordre dans tous les sens complètement hors de contrôle sous les sensations ressenties. Un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Après ça, leurs rapports avaient commencé à changer, la confiance de l'ancien voyou envers son supérieur avait augmenté. Erwin était devenu non seulement son amant, mais aussi son ami. Le major avait fait de lui son bras droit avec toutes les lourdes responsabilités qui allaient avec, ce que le caporal accepta sans broncher. Leurs soirées mémorables avec Hanji et Mike continuèrent bien qu'elles se fassent un peu moins fréquentes, le lieutenant préférant parfois l'intimité de la chambre du major plutôt qu'a bavardé. Leurs corps-à-corps lui permettaient de ne pas sombrer, mais l'emprise du blond se resserrait de plus en plus sur le plus petit et bien qu'il le sache parfaitement, celui-ci ne faisait rien pour s'en défaire.

C'était quelque chose de rassurant bien que ça soit malsain. De toute façon, leurs relations étaient loin d'être quelque chose de sain et d'équilibrer. Chacun d'eux savait que la fin n'allait pas être belle. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait d'une fin.


End file.
